Monstercat: Uncaged
Monstercat: Uncaged is one of the two imprints of Canadian music label Monstercat. Contrasting with Monstercat: Instinct and considered by the label as the continuation of its community-driven electronic music "movement", Uncaged focuses on "energetic", "explosive", and "hard-hitting" music. The label publishes two new tracks a week under this imprint on Mondays and Thursdays. History , one of three compilation albums in the ''Uncaged collection released before the Uncaged imprint was founded.]] The "Uncaged" name was originally used by Monstercat as part of a rebranding campaign in May 2017, after the release of Monstercat 030 - Finale. The campaign encompassed a redesign of the artwork for the album's compilations and official live shows, with albums and concerts being branded "Monstercat Uncaged".Prichea, Iuliana (May 12, 2017). "The new evolution in Monstercat’s compilation series, “Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1” was officially unveiled!". EDM Nations. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018. The first compilation album released after the rebranding, Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1, replaced the story-driven artworks by Petirep with stylistic and realist depictions of the Monstercat mascot.Fleury, Landon (May 13, 2017). "Monstercat Switches Things Up with First-Ever “Uncaged” Compilation". Your EDM. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018. The format of the compilation albums were not changed though, with Vol. 2 and Vol. 3, in addition to Vol. 1, collecting music submitted by artists and published by the label in the months prior regardless of genre or musical style.(May 12, 2017). "Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1 by Various Artists". Monstercat. Retrieved January 4, 2018.(August 25, 2017). "Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 by Various Artists". Monstercat. Retrieved January 4, 2018.(November 10, 2017). "Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 by Various Artists". Monstercat. Retrieved January 4, 2018. , Daniel of RIOT, Notaker, Tokyo Machine, and Gordon of Botnek.]] In January 2018, it was announced by Monstercat that the label would start publishing new music on two imprints, with the imprint dedicated to the label's more upbeat and harder musical styles and genres adopting the "Monstercat: Uncaged" name.Sacamano, Bob (January 3, 2018). "Monstercat Records Diversifies With “Uncaged” & “Instinct”". EDMtunes. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018.Rao, Natalie (January 4, 2018). "Monstercat Announces Split Into Two Separate Imprint Labels: Instinct and Uncaged". ThisSongIsSick.com. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018.Kats, Jeanette (January 3, 2018). "Monstercat Teases Uncaged and Instinct" Noiseporn. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018. An imprint for the label's more melodic and experimental music adopted a brand new "Monstercat: Instinct" name.Powell, Karlie (January 3, 2018). "Monstercat Embarks On New Musical Journey With "Instinct"". Your EDM. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018. Uncaged was officially founded on January 1, 2018, with Instinct following the day later. Monstercat's YouTube channel was repurposed into being the new YouTube channel for the imprint, and the release schedule was revamped from a three-day, Monday-Wednesday-Friday weekly release schedule to a four-day schedule with Monday and Thursdays dedicated to Uncaged tracks.(January 3, 2018). "Monstercat on Twitter: Pieces of the puzzle further…". Twitter. Archived from the original on January 4, 2018. Retrieved January 4, 2018. The Call of the Wild podcast was moved from Tuesday to Wednesday as part of the changes as well. The very first track published on Monstercat: Uncaged was "Sky is Falling" by Darren Styles and Stonebank, featuring EMEL, which was released on January 8, 2018. Branding Monstercat: Uncaged has been defined by Monstercat as an imprint for "energetic", "explosive", and "hard-hitting" music published by the label.(January 1, 2018). "Monstercat: Uncaged". Monstercat. Retrieved January 1, 2018. Uncaged is considered by the label as the continuation of the community-driven electronic music "movement" that had defined Monstercat's mission statement since its inception. Graphics that define the Uncaged imprint are often dark, with chalkboard-like textures. Iconography represents a large part of the Uncaged image, with imagery, such as a bone and fish skeleton arrangement and brass knuckles with the Monstercat mascot's teeth visible in the spaces, decorating the animations for the Uncaged series of compilation albums. CEO of Monstercat Mike Darlington stated in a January 2018 press release, The quote "...the continued evolution of the music that defined our early years." is a reference to what Monstercat was before in 2011 and so on. It had more Uncaged-styled music than the more Instinct-styled music. Roster Founding 6 * Darren Styles * Dion Timmer * Gent & Jawns * Modestep * Pegboard Nerds * Stonebank Uncaged Artists * Aero Chord * AMIDY * Anjulie * Apriskah * Au5 * Bad Computer * Bear Grillz * Bellecour * Bishu * BLiSS * Bossfight * Clockvice * Crankdat * Darren Styles * Delta Heavy * Deorro * Dillon Francis * Dion Timmer * Dirty Audio * Dirtyphonics * Dougal * Droptek * Dyro * Ephixa * Eptic * Essenger * Falcon Funk * Feint * F.O.O.L * FWLR * Gammer * Gent & Jawns * Going Quantum * Goja * Grant * Habstrakt * Holly * Infected Mushroom * INTERCOM * JayKode * Julian Calor * Jupe * Justin OH * Kill Paris * Knife Party * Koven * KUURO * Laura Brehm * Lil Hank * Loosid * Lug00ber * Matroda * Mazare * Midranger * Modestep * Muzzy * MYRNE * Nitro Fun * Noisestorm * Nonsens * Notaker * Nytrix * Pegboard Nerds * Pixel Terror * Protostar * RIOT * Rameses B * Reach * Rickyxsan * SCNDL * ShockOne * SLANDER * Slaydit * Slippy * SLUMBERJACK * Snavs * SOULJI * Spag Heddy * SQWAD * Stonebank * Sullivan King * Taska Black * TheFatRat * Tisoki * Tokyo Machine * Tony Romera * Trivecta * TroyBoi * Vorso * Will Sparks * Wooli * Xilent Albums under Uncaged Pre-Branding 2017 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1 | May 12, 2017 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 | August 25, 2017 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 | November 10, 2017 Post-Branding 2018 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4 | March 1, 2018 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5 | August 16, 2018 2019 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6 | February 21, 2019 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 7 | July 31, 2019 2020 * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8 | January 13, 2020 Uncaged Releases :See also: Monstercat Discography Ten most-viewed YouTube uploads (pre-2018) # Marshmello - Alone (Music Video) #* 150,000,000 views # Tristam & Braken - Flight #* 61,000,000 views # Aero Chord - Surface #* 54,000,000 views # Tristam & Braken - Frame of Mind #* 45,000,000 views # Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected #* 36,000,000 views # Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp #* 28,000,000 views # Tristam - Till It's Over #* 26,000,000 views # Feint - Snake Eyes (feat. CoMa) #* 25,000,000 views # Feint - We Won't Be Alone (feat. Laura Brehm) #* 23,000,000 views # Pegboard Nerds - Hero (feat. Elizaveta) #* 21,000,000 views Ten most-viewed YouTube uploads (post-2018) # Koven - My Love (Trap Nation upload) #* 4,700,000 views # Aero Chord - 4U (Julius Dreisig Remix) (Trap Nation upload) #* 3,200,000 views # Infected Mushroom - Guitarmass (Diversity upload) #* 2,700,000 views # Taska Black - We Would Never Do (feat. Nevve) (Trap Nation upload) #* 2,200,000 views # RIOT - Overkill (DubstepGutter upload) #* 2,100,000 views # Stonebank - What Are You Waiting For #* 1,800,000 views # Muzzy - New Age (feat. Celldweller) (Lyric Video) #* 1,600,000 views # Bad Computer - Disarray #* 1,500,000 views # Infected Mushroom - Walking on the Moon #* 1,467,000 views # Infected Mushroom & BLiSS - BLiSS on Mushrooms (feat. Miyavi) #* 1,461,000 views Ten most-played SoundCloud tracks # RIOT - Overkill #* 860,000 plays # Delta Heavy - I Need You #* 807,000 plays # Gent & Jawns - Collecta #* 806,000 plays # Slander & Crankdat - Kneel Before Me (feat. Asking Alexandria) #* 670,000 plays # Taska Black - We Would Never Do (feat. Nevve) #* 644,000 plays # Slander & RIOT - You Don't Even Know Me #* 644,000 plays # RIOT - Aiwa #* 510,000 plays # RIOT - The Mob #* 500,000 plays # Slander & Spag Heddy - Running To You (feat. Elle Vee) #* 480,000 plays # Matroda - Shut It Down #* 470,000 plays External links * Monstercat: Uncaged subsite on Monstercat * Monstercat: Uncaged on YouTube References Category:Monstercat Discography